


a knit's ransom

by their_dark_materials



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: A character study through literal imagery I suppose, Gen, Knitted Pattern, Sweater Design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/their_dark_materials/pseuds/their_dark_materials
Summary: A knit design inspired by Ransom Drysdale.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	a knit's ransom

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m very, very proud of this design because not only was it a labour of love from start to finish (it took me very many days to complete), but also because I completely changed an aspect of the design in the middle, more than doubling the amount of work ahead of me, only to produce an end result that looks better than I’d imagined it would. 
> 
> I incorporated as many aspects of the character as I could in terms of colour (white for the iconic white sweater and the same shade of blue as in his blue one) and motifs (the famous “eat shit” line from the trailer, paw prints for the family’s dogs, “tire threads” for his car, and diamonds because he’s a millionaire playboy). I also did my best to match the movie’s title font and the magnifying glass/dagger logo featured in one of the posters. (That’s also what inspired me to use the red.)


End file.
